


沙漠渔夫

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP





	沙漠渔夫

“这个地方怎么这么热。”Stefan坐在副驾驶座上，把车窗户降了下来，Robin戴着手套的手攥着方向盘，车轮刚刚轧过一块体积不小的石头，剧烈地颠簸了一下。Stefen有些不满地嘟嘟囔囔，大致意思就是这里的夏天简直能让人直接在车顶上搞一个烧烤聚会。  
“马上就要到营地了，希望Dirk他们已经把吃的准备好了，明天我说什么也不在接近中午的时候开车回来。”Robin开车的时候又轧了一块石块，这里的路况根本比不上荷兰的A8公路，虽然不会有那些让人看了之后眼花缭乱的高架桥和各种叉路口，但是一望无际的沙漠和根本算不上是公路的路让人更加头疼。Robin自诩是一个方向感比Stefen要好上不少的人，这也就是为什么现在是他在开车而不是Stefen。“明天你不用出来看着那些建筑工人搬材料，不是有那些……我忘了，是德国佬还是法国佬，反正我在日程表上看到的明天我们没这边的事。”Stefen似乎终于觉得好受了一点，Robin把车开得更快，夹杂着无数灰尘颗粒和汽车尾气的风从Stefen降下来的车窗外吹进车里，差点让Robin迷了眼睛。  
Robin骂了一句粗口，一边想要握住方向盘，一边想要摘下手套去揉自己被沙子迷住了的眼睛，他们开的这辆营地里最干净的车拐了一个巨大的弯，Stefen都觉得自己要被甩出去了，幸亏安全带把他紧紧地箍在了座位上。Robin踩了一脚刹车，车子晃晃悠悠地在这片半是沙漠半是“公路”的地方停了下来，Stefen赶忙把降下来的车窗又升上来，“你没事吧？”他不确定地问着，他旁边的长官一边骂骂咧咧地把一只手套摘下来一边用空出来的手捶了捶方向盘。“我可以帮你开车，如果你觉得不舒服的话。”  
“把水壶递给我，我得下车一会儿。”Robin闭着他的眼睛在他的背包里乱翻，Stefen把他自己的水壶给了Robin，这个鬼地方既热，而且还有这么多风沙。这一瞬间Stefen开始怀念鹿特丹了，至少鹿特丹的风里夹杂着的是淡淡的海水味道而不是现在的沙子。  
“小心点，Robin！”Stefen看着Robin下了车，突然意识到有什么事不对，他喊了这么一声，让站在一片沙子上用水壶里的饮用水洗眼睛里的沙子的Robin吓了一跳，Stefen的水壶也从他的手上掉到了地上。Robin还没意识到是怎么回事，毕竟在这种炎热的天气里眼睛又看不清楚的情况下人的反应是会比以前慢一些，他身上的维和部队统一的颜色难看的外套上就被另一辆飞驰而来停在他们面前的车扬起的沙尘沾满了。  
开车的人像刚才的Robin一样骂了几句，不过比Robin的声音大上许多。Stefen听出来这个人和Robin骂人用的词一模一样，不知道这个家伙是荷兰来的不要命战地记者还是人道主义组织工作者，又或者是，Stefen的脑子中闪过这样一个念头，让他自己都有一些害怕，这个地区有不少雇佣兵，里面也许会有那么一两个老乡，不过这是个小机率事件，不是谁都能开着维和部队的车出门碰上两个恰巧要谋财害命的雇佣兵的。  
“你们冷不丁地在这里停车，如果我没看到你的话，你现在早就被轧在车轮底下了。”听见这句话Stefen翻了个白眼，很明显这种口音并不是比利时人，听起来像是和德国那边比较近的地区的口音，他本来想下车去帮帮Robin，但是Stefen对于自己的脾气没有把握，如果这个时候他和Robin把这个姑且算是平民的家伙一枪崩了，那么回去之后他们两个肯定要被起诉的。就算Robin和Dennis的关系再好，这一回Dennis也帮不了他了。  
“开车的时候麻烦你眼睛看着路，这又不是阿姆斯特丹，没那么多漂亮妞给你看。”Robin丝毫不客气地回应着这位突然把一辆看起来和这边的雇佣兵开的差不多的车停在他们面前的家伙，那个人坐在驾驶座上，只是降下了车窗玻璃，并没有下车。Robin弯腰把掉在自己面前的水壶捡了起来，里面的水早就没有了。Stefen解开了自己的安全带，从副驾驶座挪到了驾驶座去隔着玻璃看着那两个也许下一秒就要打起来的家伙，Robin的脸上原先的水混着被这个家伙开车扬起的风沙，在脸上留下了一条一条深褐色的痕迹，让Stefen想起他们在训练的时候涂的那种迷彩，他还记得自己第一次涂这种迷彩的时候看着旁边的同事忍不住笑了起来，然后被Robin叫出来单独批评了十分钟。  
“如果你脸上没有这么多泥的话，我也许会多看你两眼。”那个戴着一个被Stefen评价不高的防风墨镜的家伙给了Robin一个看起来傻乎乎的笑容，即使他说的话试图让自己显得尖刻一点，在Robin眼里看来还是一个傻瓜。Robin伸手抹了抹自己脸上的泥，幸亏他已经把手套摘了下来，不然这样的话他还会赔上一只手套。  
“你这样越抹越多好吗，我建议你还是赶紧回军营去，你们是不是营地就在那边……我忘了那个地方叫什么名字了……”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴行吗？”Robin手里的水壶又一次成了牺牲品，它被Robin狠狠地摔到了对面那辆吉普车的玻璃上。Stefen下意识地往后一缩，这亏着不是砸到自己车的玻璃上，不过Stefen也忘记了他们的车玻璃都是高强度的防弹玻璃，一个水壶还暂时不会对车窗造成什么严重的伤害。坐在车里的家伙被Robin的举动惹恼了，Stefen小心地降下车窗玻璃，看到那个家伙的脸上由于愤怒而出现的红色，Robin背对着他，现在Stefen看不到Robin的表情是什么样子。  
“你那个该死的水壶差点砸到我的脸上，你们这些维和士兵跟恐怖分子有什么区别？”  
“有区别。”Robin这次没有去离掉在地上的水壶，Stefen猜他的水壶肯定是不能用了，他得去营地的Wesley那里登记申请要一个新水壶了。他觉得自己现在有些头疼，到底应该用什么理由去向Wesley申请换一个新的水壶，反正不能说“Robin用我的水壶打了一个荷兰平民”，在这个地方哪里有那么多的荷兰平民。Robin把维和部队给自己配的枪拿了出来，右手拿枪指着面前还在傻笑的家伙。“恐怖分子在一枪崩了你之前不会给你任何警告，我不是，我告诉你我现在非常想打死你。”  
“Robin！”Stefen终于坐不住了，他从驾驶座上跳下来，从后面一把抱住Robin的腰，把他往后拖了两步。站在对面的家伙也终于把那个难看的墨镜摘了下来，“你们维和部队就是这么对待平民的？你就不怕上法庭吗？”  
“这里土匪强盗和恐怖分子那么多，谁知道是谁杀了你。”Robin撇了撇嘴，把Stefen紧紧勒着他腰的手拿开，“倒是你，是个讨厌的记者还是不要命的游客？”  
“都不是。”那个家伙还是盯着Robin手里的手枪，生怕自己的身上什么时候多出来一个洞。Stefen有些尴尬，他觉得自己也许还是应该回到车上比较好，但是他又怕自己回到车上之后这两个人又出什么事，于是他就在那里站着，眼睛盯着Robin的肩膀。  
“我做一些商业活动。”那个家伙含糊其辞地说着。Robin翻了个白眼，“商业活动，我知道的在这边有商业活动的荷兰公司只有皇家壳牌，你看起来不像是石油工人。”  
“Klaas-Jan Huntelaar，”他自我介绍了一下，Robin却没有心情听，“我和你们的同事，那个叫Wesley的比较熟，我在这里经营一家保安公司。”  
“雇佣兵。”Stefen听见Robin说了这么一句，他本来想告诉Robin保安公司和雇佣兵不是一个概念，后来他还是打消了这个念头，事实证明他就算是不说，那个叫Klaas的家伙也会试图向Robin解释的。  
“我没那么多时间听你解释你的工作性质和雇佣兵没有区别，我和Stefen还要回营地去吃饭。”  
“听说你们营地的午餐可不怎么样。”Klaas没头没脑地说了这么一句，又戴上了那副防风墨镜，“休假的时候你可以去我们公司吃一顿好的。记住不许带任何枪，Jasper也许会做点什么好吃的。”  
“我们走吧，Stefen。”Robin头也没有回地跟他旁边的Stefen这么说，Stefen点了点头，走到副驾驶座那边开门坐了上去。他们的吉普车在风沙中行进着，车轮后面留下一条条车轮印，扬起一片沙尘。

 

Robin从来没想到过他们的第二次见面会这么快，就像这个干燥而炎热的地方的沙尘一样。低纬度的阳光丝毫不吝啬自己的能量，把一切能够加热的东西都烘烤成了可以被用来煮鸡蛋的原材料。他站在营地里，Wesley在他身后的房间里和新来的Marco争执着什么，那些快速的说话声音比远处即将袭来的沙尘还要清晰，然而Robin却一个字也没听进去。“你不是该去市中心和市政部门谈谈我们援助的新水井的事情吗？”Wesley的头探出窗户，朝着Robin的方向大声喊了一句，Robin不耐烦地跺了跺脚，试图把一块大的泥土块踩成和漫天飞舞的沙尘一样的细小颗粒，为他到来之后最大的一场沙尘暴做一些贡献。  
“这件事不应该是Daley去吗？”  
“你觉得Daley如果遇见那些市政部门的老油条会怎么办，这种事还是你出面好一点，至少他们不会太刁难你。”  
“你是不是真的以为我没当兵之前是鹿特丹的街头混混，Dennis的话不能全信。”  
“我总觉得Dennis的话比你的话的可信度要高一些。”Wesley在关上窗户之前抛出来这样一句话。营地里的窗户都是双层的，为了防止这个地方比水还要常见的沙尘毁了屋子，他们一般情况下是不会打开窗户的。  
“Dennis也是会开玩笑的，你们都被他骗了！”Robin站在Wesley的窗户外面大声地说着，然而屋里的Wesley根本没有听见他在说什么，Marco似乎还在和Welsey争论，Robin在外面敲着Welsey的窗户，Welsey应该是听见了，他选择无视窗户外面的Robin。  
“Stefen？谁知道Stefen跑到哪里去了？”  
“他啊，应该是和另外一个小队去运物资了，Robin你每天都不看执勤表吗？”刚刚被Robin点过名说应该去市政部门的Daley拎着两个该维修的笔记本电脑从旁边的屋里走了出来，这个地方的风沙和炎热的天气让他们的笔记本电脑几乎每隔两三个月就要大修一次，在格罗宁根读过电子专业的Daley成了这项工作最好的人选，虽然这个年轻人曾经不止一次地强调过他的专业和修电脑没有一点关系，但是这件事被大学里读管理学的Wesley和根本没读过大学的Robin完全忽视了。  
“你不能让我去修这个东西，我学的东西告诉我应该让你去修它，如果你还想用电脑的话你就乖乖地去修，不过别修坏了，否则我给Dennis打报告让他告诉Blind上校你在这里修坏了三个电脑。”有的时候Robin怀疑Wesley说过的他在阿姆斯特丹商学院读过管理学的课程完全是胡扯，这个家伙看起来更像是电视剧里那些让人讨厌的律师。当Wesley又一次拿老Blind来吓唬Daley的时候，Robin有些同情地看着在没有空调的屋子里拆电脑的Daley，他旁边还放着一本维修手册。  
“我是不指望你能去市政部门那边跟他们谈那个水井的事情了。”Robin站在门口看着又在修电脑的Daley，不过这次他已经不用看维修手册了，这里的电脑的问题就那么几个，不是进了沙子就是需要换风扇了，偶尔一两个需要加个内存条。“其实我挺想去的，但是Wesley不让我去。”Daley手里拿着一个从电脑上拆下来的风扇，拿一个小刷子刷上面的灰。“在营地里修电脑实在是太无聊了，我觉得自己被老爹骗了，他在我小时候跟我说的他的军旅生涯比我现在有意思多了。”  
“相信我，你不会想经历你老爹那种经历的，等你在这边服役满了之后说不定就能回阿姆斯特丹坐办公室了。”Robin过去拍了拍Daley的肩膀，“我开车去市中心，如果Dennis过来问我去哪里了就说我中午之前肯定回来。不过我相信他最多问一句车去哪里了。”  
“你如果去市中心的话帮我看看有没有英文杂志，我的那些杂志都快被我翻烂了，但是最近总是轮不到我去市中心的任务，我烦透了在营地里修电脑修电线和修空调了。”  
Robin被Daley的抱怨逗笑了，他其实一开始也不能理解为什么Blind上校要把自己的儿子派到这么个地方来服役，Daley有大学的学位，完全可以在欧洲找份不错的工作，后来他和Wesley在吃饭的时候得出了结论，Daley是小时候被他老爹的那些添油加醋的辉煌战绩蒙蔽了双眼。  
“行了，你好好修电脑，我去看看有没有一年前的体育画报，如果没有的话我只能给你带时代周刊了。”  
“你说好的——”Daley在他已经离开去开车的时候在他身后大声地喊着，这让Robin有些轻微的负罪感，如果他没法给Daley带回杂志来，谁知道这个年轻人会不会难过一个星期。

“如果我是你的话，就不会往那边开。”  
Robin拿着刚刚从一个还勉强在营业的书店里买来的最后几本英文杂志，准备开车回营地，在这个地方开车回营地最快的方法就是穿过一片平民区，由于战乱那片地方情况有点复杂，不过Robin对那一带还算熟悉。他刚打着火，在他副驾驶座那边的车门就被人打开了，他在心里骂了一句，给Daley买杂志这件事让他把戒备心都丢在破书店了，居然忘记了把副驾驶那边的车门锁上。  
“你为什么这么说，Huntelaar先生？”  
Klaas自顾自地给自己系上了安全带，抛给Robin一个傻笑。Robin不能理解这个家伙是怎么在这种情况复杂的地方活下来的。上次回到营地之后Robin特意问了一下Wesley关于这个叫Huntelaar的家伙的情况，Wesley头也没抬地说了句，“保安公司的老板，来这边三年左右了。”然后就开始给Stefen登记换新水壶的事情了。  
“我的一个客户在那边出了点小麻烦，我必须要过去一趟，如果你不是像我这样非去那里不可的话我建议你还是离那边远一点。”  
“小麻烦，如果是小麻烦的话对于我来说根本没什么。”Robin也给自己系上了安全带，他好像想起来什么不对，一只手放在方向盘上，另一只手拉着坐在他旁边的Klaas的外套袖子，“你怎么坐在这里。”  
“你都说了没什么，既然你要往那边走，就带我一程。”  
“我要是选择不去那里怎么办？”Robin松开了自己的手，挂上档之后车子缓慢地往前开着，他们谁都不想在这种地方飙车，更何况这辆车还是维和部队的公家财产。  
“你没那么听话，Robin，如果你很听话的话就不会上次试图一枪崩了我的。”  
Robin哼了一声，没接Klaas的话茬。坐在他旁边的保安公司老板依然戴着那副被Stefen诟病的墨镜，坐在副驾驶座上看着自己的手机。Robin用眼角的余光瞥着Klaas，那个家伙似乎在和不知道什么人发着短信。  
“快到的时候你告诉我一声，我可不知道你在什么时候要下车，我不介意把你扔到沙漠里让你自生自灭。”  
“前提是你把我扔到那里之后自己还能回来。”Klaas头也不抬地回答了Robin，让Robin不知道该怎么回答，只能把那些不好听的词都咽下去，继续开车。  
“不过我得提醒你，Robin，这边可不太安全，最近好像听说——”  
还没等他说完，一颗子弹打中了后车门的地方，Robin听到了声音，在心里庆幸了一下这辆车的质量还算不错，他赶紧稳住方向盘，不至于撞上前面一个低矮平房的墙角。“操，我猜他们是盯上我了。”Klaas摘下了自己的墨镜，从后视镜往后看，看不出来到底是谁在什么地方开的枪。“我猜是屋顶。”Robin加了一档，车的速度变得快了起来，同时在这个狭窄的小土路里转了一个大弯，朝着和刚才截然不同的方向开去。  
“如果你害怕的话你可以把我从这里放下，就一个人的话我觉得自己还能应付一下。”  
“就你，一个人，对付可能是拿着狙击枪的不知道多少家伙？你带了什么武器，别告诉我是你吃饭的时候用的餐刀和勺子。”  
“要是我带着勺子出门，我是怎么在这个地方活了三年的？”  
“靠着你的死运气，上次我没打死你算你运气好！”  
Klaas坐在副驾驶座上，给他随身带的手枪换上了一个新弹夹，“以防万一。”他这么说着，Robin依然在这一片区域里开着让人提心吊胆的车。刚才又有一发子弹打到了车顶，Robin觉得自己应该庆幸他们没有打中车轮，这么看的话他们的技术还不怎么样。  
“如果他们打中车轮的话你怎么回去，你赶紧把我放在这里，我自己一个人应付这帮家伙还是可以的。”  
“我是想就把你扔在这里，但是我怀疑他们把我也算成你的同伙了。”Robin按了按车喇叭，成功地吓走了两个蹿到他们面前的小孩子，这个地方的孩子们都不怕子弹了吗，真是可怕，Robin这么想着，车拐了一个大弯之后在一个他认为相对安全的地方停了下来。  
“你终于决定要甩下我了吗，Robin？”  
“我准备帮你，如果你死在我车上，我回去还得写不知道多少份报告。”Robin也按照Klaas的样子把他自己出来的时候带的枪的保险打开，但是却悲哀地发现里面只剩下了六发子弹。  
“六发子弹……”Klaas看了一眼Robin右手攥着的所谓武器，“我能够理解你们是非军事维和人员，我能不能问一句，你这辈子真的开枪杀过人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你还是回去吧，Robin，我可不想背上一条我们皇家陆军士兵的人命。”  
“如果你这辈子都不准备回国的话，背一条人命也没什么，反正在这个地方的引渡条例跟没有也没什么区别。”Robin打开车门跳了下去，Klaas觉得自己才是开始头疼的那一个，他现在不仅仅要担心自己会不会被自己得罪的不知道是什么人放黑枪打死，还要担心这个也许都不知道怎么开枪的维和士兵的性命。

“我从来都没想过有一天会被维和部队的人出手相助。”Klaas坐在副驾驶座上，Robin说要送他回住的地方，他们检查了一下邮箱，里面的油还够支撑不少路程。刚刚他们躲过了一劫，让Robin感到兴奋的是，他人生中第一次击退了被国际定性为恐怖组织的成员，虽然只有两三个人，但是也足以让Daley羡慕了。他抹了抹脸上的汗，戴着头盔让他觉得自己的头发肯定都湿透了。Klaas看到他眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，如果Klaas在上一次回到公司之后没有好好查一查这个叫Robin的家伙和他一样大的话，他会相信这个家伙刚刚当兵不到一年。  
“毕竟你们和我们的关系比较微妙，谁知道你们这些保安公司的人会不会和那些家伙相互勾结。”  
“向女王发誓我绝对没有。”  
“现在是国王了……Klaas，你都不看新闻吗？”  
“我已经好久没有关注过国内新闻了，连首相是谁我都不知道，但是我却知道这个国家的领导人是谁、军事首领是谁、各个武装派别的头儿还有他们的喜好……”  
“你多久没回去过了？”  
“三年，来了就没回去过。”Klaas把车窗降下来，让风吹走车里的血腥味，他刚刚受了一点小伤，不过并不严重，如果Robin没有戴着头盔的话他怀疑那个自制手雷的弹片会不会把Robin的脑袋戳一个洞，不过他也庆幸那帮家伙只配了自制的手雷。  
“你需要不需要去我们营地里处理一下，我怀疑你的破伤风疫苗都不管用了，营地里有医生……”  
“不了，Jasper还叫我回去处理一些事情。如果我太晚回去的话他们会怀疑我死在外面了。”  
“你的确差点死在外面。”Robin不自觉地把车开得更快了一些，他怀念这种车速，让他想起之前在鹿特丹拿自己父亲的车在公路上飙车的感觉。“如果不是我帮你的话你的Jasper就得到那里去给你收尸了。”  
“等到你休假的时候一定得到我公司来，我得让Jasper给你准备点阿姆斯特丹特色菜。”  
“我是不是没告诉你我是鹿特丹人？”  
“我知道你是鹿特丹人。”Klaas笑了一下，但是却不幸扯到了自己的伤口，让自己的笑容看起来扭曲了不少。“这不意味着你不喜欢阿姆斯特丹菜。”  
Robin觉得自己身体里的肾上腺素水平还保持在一个高点没有褪下去，这是一种完全不同的体验，当你和某一个人做了一件令你永生难忘的事情的时候，这两个人之间的关系会发生一些微妙的变化，也许和肾上腺素有关系，也许和空气中挥散不去的血腥味有关系。Robin舔了舔自己的嘴唇，离Klaas说的他住的地方已经不远了，他在拐角的地方停下了车子。“我只能送你到这里了，这辆车在你们公司门口停着不太好。”  
“也是，他们会以为我们真的和维和部队怎么样了。”  
Klaas把自己的安全带解下来，又检查了一下用Robin给他的军用急救箱里绷带处理过的伤口没有更加严重的趋势，准备就那么一瘸一拐地回公司。“我会打听出来你什么时候休假的，也许我开车去营地接你？”  
“就你这样，还是算了。”Robin撇了撇嘴，他怀疑是肾上腺素在作祟，于是他拉过了Klaas的胳膊，在对方的嘴唇上狠狠吻了一下。“我还得回去给Daley带体育画报。”他过去把副驾驶座的门关上，对着站在那里的Klaas说了这么一句。  
Klaas站在那里站了不短时间，Jasper从屋里出来，把他拽回去的时候先是问了他伤口的情况，最后翻了个白眼，丢给Klaas一包新的急救绷带。  
“他们是不是把你的脑子也打坏了，不，你本来就这样，我找到你的时候你站在那里看什么，这个鬼地方又不是阿姆斯特丹，没有那么多好看的姑娘。”  
“晚上吃什么，Jasper？”Klaas没回答他，躺在沙发上给自己开了一瓶可乐。Jasper生气地把报纸摔在办公桌上，大声告诉他今天晚上自己去吃压缩饼干，然后狠狠地把门摔在他身后。  
压缩饼干也不错，躺在沙发上的Klaas这么想着，一会儿就睡着了。

 

“你这几天跟患了严重的精神疾病一样，我可不能保证在这个地方还有心理干预治疗方法。”Jasper拿过遥控器，把空调的温度又往下调了几度，但是还是特别热。他怀疑是不是这个地方的风沙把空调的室外机给吹坏了。“你居然让我去要维和部队的休假表，你还不如让我去美军基地把他们的飞机开出来。”  
“你没飞机驾照，Jasper，今天你能不能去市中心看看能不能买一两包薯片回来。”  
“这不是阿姆斯特丹，薯片不是你到超市去随便抓几袋就能有，我得去市中心看看最近有没有薯片供应……”  
“如果有的话你就买点过来，如果没有的话你就把维和部队的休假表拿过来。”  
“我买不来薯片，也拿不来维和部队的休假表！”Jasper把空调遥控器丢给Klaas，本来他的意图是想扔到Klaas的鼻子上的，但是却被Klaas在半空中截住了。Klaas看着遥控器的液晶显示屏上写着的数字，这个空调是该修了，明明上面显示的是24度，但是这个屋里的体感温度起码有40度。他稳妥地把遥控器放在一个安全的地方，在公司里，就算是保险柜的钥匙丢了空调遥控器都不能丢，保险柜里无非就是军火库的钥匙还有各种假账之类的东西，丢了就丢了，要是空调遥控器丢了，他们就可以直接成为沙漠里的煎鸡蛋。  
“你能搞到维和部队的休假表的，让van de Saar先生去跟维和部队的大头儿Bergkamp先生商量商量，不就是一张休假表，又不是他们的机密文件。”  
“给我一个Edwin会帮你的理由，我如果是Edwin的话肯定会把你的这个‘请求’当成放屁。”  
“我可是在给他打工赚钱！”Klaas现在表现得像是一只被人踩了尾巴的猫，不过这个屋里只有Jasper一个人可以让他发脾气，当然Klaas这么做不是没有后果的，他要做好连续吃三个晚上压缩饼干的准备。在这个地方外面餐馆做的食物以及Klaas自己下厨的水平加起来也许都比不上Jasper让van de Saar先生从阿姆斯特丹给他们调配来的压缩饼干。“van de Saar先生现在在阿姆斯特丹的办公室里吹着空调，没有考虑过我们这些奋战在工作一线的家伙们在这个地方生活得多么艰难。”  
“你跟我说实话，Klaas，你是不是看上维和部队的哪个小妞了。不对啊，我记得维和部队里面没有从国内过来的姑娘。”  
“等你赚够了钱之后就赶紧回国，我觉得你的天赋不能埋没在沙漠里，国内肯定有不少八卦小报愿意聘你当记者。Jasper，薯片或者休假表，二选一，要不就都带回来。”  
“不。”  
“Jasper？”  
“我说过不去。”Jasper似乎要拿出他在阿姆斯特丹读书的时候学会的怎么向同学要没听懂的课的笔记的方法来对付Klaas了，Klaas一直觉得Jasper如果把他这种不定时会死缠烂打的能力用在和客户砍价上就更好了。  
“你如果把维和部队的休假表要过来，我下下个月让你回阿姆斯特丹。”  
“然后过一个星期之后再回来是不是，你觉得我回了家之后我爸还能让我再来这里吗？”  
“让我答应你什么条件你才能帮我把休假表拿过来？”  
“你得告诉我你为什么要这份休假表。”  
“我想约一个在维和部队服役的家伙到咱们公司来吃顿晚饭。”  
Klaas看到Jasper的脸上露出了那种他熟悉的笑容，在很多时候Jasper总是摆着一张臭脸，这如果是在外面有工作的时候还好，回到公司的时候Klaas可不想看着自己的同事整天摆出一张“大家都欠了我二百欧”的样子。Klaas猜也许是这个地方的鬼天气所赐，也许是因为Jasper已经一年没有回阿姆斯特丹了。  
“你想约谁，跟我把这件事说清楚了我可以考虑给你搞点薯片来。”  
“你都不把休假表弄过来，我他妈怎么去约。”  
“反正最近你也没啥事，我不介意把车给你，你自己开着车去维和部队门口问问哨兵，你要约的那个家伙今天休不休假。”  
“我觉得我永远不能指望你，Jasper，你还是去买薯片吧。”

Klaas不会像Jasper说的那样真的每天开着车去维和部队的营地门口盯着看Robin是不是休假，他有自己的方法来知道Robin的休假时间，只不过他不想办这么麻烦的事。但是介于Jasper死活都不愿意帮他这个忙，他也不想把他和Robin这种还没有什么结果的事情告诉Jasper，他也就只能自己去做这个麻烦事。  
“我本来今天没想出来到市中心的，今天好不容易休假，我想多睡一会儿。”Robin这次坐到了副驾驶座上，他是被Daley吵醒的，年轻人冲到他的屋门口大声地敲着门，看在Daley的老爹的份上，他就不能让自己睡个懒觉吗？Robin走到门口去给Daley开门，Daley有些气喘吁吁地告诉他在营地门口有人找他，说是要请他吃晚饭。还穿着睡觉的时候的T恤的Robin翻了个白眼，这个时候会请他吃晚饭的还有谁，不过他也觉得下次的类似挖水井，帮忙押运人道主义物资之类的体力活该让Daley去了，这个年轻人跑这么两步路都能喘成这个样子。  
Klaas在门口等他，Robin和门口执勤的人说了两句之后拉开了Klaas那辆满是灰的吉普车的副驾驶座车门。“难得你今天没穿军装。”  
“没有人会在休假的时候还想穿军装，虽然我带过来的就这么几件便装。”Robin这么说着，给自己系上了安全带，Klaas的车比他经常开的那辆维和部队的车好不到哪里去，车在起动的时候颠簸了一下，Robin怀疑Klaas在停车的时候车轮下面有一块石头。  
“我只有在这个时候才会想念阿姆斯特丹。”Klaas给车掉了个头，他们朝着远处的城市中心开去，Klaas的公司在市中心，不像维和部队一样把营地建在这么一个开车要半个小时才能到的地方。  
“我从来都不会怀念阿姆斯特丹，我不喜欢那个地方。”  
“因为你是一个令人讨厌的鹿特丹人。”  
“说得你好像是阿姆斯特丹人一样，你的口音可不是阿姆斯特丹口音。”  
“我在阿姆斯特丹度过了令人难忘的时光，阿姆斯特丹可以说是我的第二个故乡，比米兰和马德里好多了。”  
Robin的目光投向窗外怎么也消失不掉的沙子，开三十分钟的车窗外的风景永远都不会变，这座在沙漠里的城市就像是一块褐色木板上孤零零的钉子，顽强地在这里挣扎着生存着。  
“没想到你还去过马德里和米兰。”  
“年轻的时候到处闯荡，就像你，为什么来这么个连草都不长的地方？”  
“你先告诉我你为什么来这里？”  
“Van de Saar先生把我派到这里来，我为了赚钱他为了拓展业务。”Klaas吹了声走了调的口哨，Robin觉得Klaas的这声口哨和他在营地圣诞节活动里和Stefan一起唱的那首歌差不多，基本上属于没有调。“那你呢，别告诉我到这里来维和比在海牙坐办公室挣的多。”  
“的确补助会多一些。”这倒是一句实话，不过这不是Robin来这里的原因。他看着外面的沙子，觉得它们的颜色看起来有些像他父亲当时在制作雕塑的时候会用的那种颜料。“我当年不想读大学，说实在的我也没法读什么大学，和我父亲吵了一架之后出门正好看到征兵海报，就去填了表格。”  
“如果不当兵的话你现在会干什么？”Klaas也不知道自己为什么会问这个问题，这句话脱口而出的时候根本就没有经过大脑，他只是下意识地想要了解得更多。  
“不知道，也许跟我父亲学雕塑，也许去当一个售货员，小时候我想踢球，但是受过一次严重的伤之后我父亲就不让我踢了。”  
“我能够想象，你父亲知道你来这里当兵之后的表情。”

他们在Klaas公司旁边的一家简陋小咖啡馆停了下来，这个城市里没有酒馆，那种和在阿姆斯特丹一样在酒吧里喝两杯啤酒聊天的社交生活完全没有可能，他们只能到咖啡馆里给自己点两杯难喝得像泥浆水一样的咖啡。  
Robin从自己的便装牛仔裤口袋里掏出一支已经被压瘪了的香烟，Klaas看出来那绝对不是从当地的商店买的，也许是他从荷兰带过来的。“你有没有……打火机之类的，我出来的时候忘了带打火机。”  
“对不起我没这种习惯，不过我不记得你们还能抽烟。这不是什么好习惯。”  
“别试图批评我，Huntelaar先生。”Robin接过了Klaas丢给他的，从咖啡馆老板那里借来的火柴，但是却选择把那一支烟收起来。“我不休假的时候从不抽烟，但是我一个月才休假一次。”  
“如果我是你的长官，你早就被派回海牙了。”Klaas不满地看着坐在他对面的Robin，而对方给了他一个讽刺的笑，“Dennis是想过把我派回海牙去，但是我有办法让他把我留在这里。”他喝了一口像这个城市里刚挖好的水井里冒出来的混着泥土的水一样的咖啡，皱了皱眉头。“操，他们就真的不能煮点好咖啡吗？”  
“别对一个还在打仗的国家的咖啡馆要求这么高。”  
“我好不容易休假一次，如果你只是叫我过来喝杯咖啡的话，我还不如现在回去继续睡觉。”  
“我知道你休假不容易，所以才得抓紧时间。”  
“如果你想抓紧时间的话，就告诉我你把你屋子的钥匙放在哪个口袋里了，我可以肯定我开门比你快得多。”  
这不是Klaas构想的剧本，他本来构想了一个在Jasper听起来都有些傻的长篇大论，具体大意就是虽然在第一次见面的时候我差点把你撞飞你差点掏枪崩了我但是我还是挺喜欢你的，咱们两个都这么大了就不要像小孩子一样经历什么几年的从互相看不顺眼到最终表明心意的过程，但是他没有想到Robin比他还要急躁，他只能把那些话压缩提炼出一个最简明扼要的中心思想，“在你急急忙忙想爬上我的床之前，能不能让我把话说完，Robin？”  
“你最好不是什么长篇大论。”  
“我觉得我喜欢你。”  
Robin翻了个白眼之后双手抱在胸前，脸上还是那个让Klaas觉得讨厌的讽刺笑容，连Jasper决定晚上就给他吃压缩饼干时脸上的表情都比这个好看。  
“我还以为你会像那些法国人意大利人一样说句什么让人恶心的‘我爱你，Robin’之类的，看来你比我想象得还要好一些，不过好不到哪里去。”  
“现在我可以告诉你，我的钥匙放在外套左手边的口袋里。”

事情的发展像是被推上了快车道，Klaas在之前等待的两周里也没想到他们的下一次见面的结果会是这样，他预想的是争吵，难喝的咖啡，Jasper留给他的从荷兰带过来的速冻食品，但是预想里并没有现在的这种情况。他看了一眼自己的手表，这还是他在米兰的时候买的打折货，现在他比在米兰的时候赚的钱要多，但是他却花不出去。手表上显示的时间是下午三点，Robin还没睡醒，Klaas意识到这对于维和部队的工作人员来说也许是为数不多的睡懒觉的机会，谢天谢地Robin没有因为自己毁了他的睡眠而像他们第一次见面那样准备拿枪崩了他。  
“嗨，你是不是该回营地了？”  
“看在Daley他爹的份上，你就不能让我多睡一会儿吗？”  
“我记得你们休假是必须在五点钟之前回营地的。”  
“给Dennis打电话，跟他说我不舒服明天早上再回去。”  
Robin从他枕的枕头下面摸出自己的手机，几乎是半睁着眼睛拨了一个号码，然后随手就把手机丢给了Klaas。Klaas惶恐地看着Robin的手机，他实在是担心如果Bergkamp先生把他当成劫匪或者恐怖分子怎么办。  
事实证明是他想多了。  
“你准备什么时候回国？”  
“你他妈能不能让我继续睡觉？”Robin的脸埋在枕头里，声音透出来的时候都变得轻了许多，“五个月之后，我们这一批人就要回国了。”  
“你还会再申请来这里吗？”  
“不会，回国之后我应该能晋升，会留在国内。”  
“不错的选择。”  
Robin没回答他，只是继续睡早上没有睡完的觉，Klaas觉得屋里的空调在这个时候还是显得有些热，他给自己随便套了一件T恤和短裤，准备到楼下去给自己从冰箱里拿点凉的东西喝。他在走下楼的时候看到了掉在地上的那支属于Robin的香烟，他伸手把它捡起来，放到了一旁的桌子上。

他在这个像钉子一样的城市和Robin见了五面。  
最后一次见面的时候Klaas按照他知道的维和部队的休假表去营地门口等Robin，Robin像往常一样拉开副驾驶座那边的车门坐到副驾驶座上。没什么不一样，只不过Klaas发现Robin在过来之前和一个高级军官模样的人说了很久的话。  
“你迟到了。”这是Klaas说的第一句话。  
“和Dennis谈了谈我要回国的事，海牙准备撤回我们这些非军事维和人员，你知道，最近不太平。”  
Klaas攥着方向盘的手稍微的抖了一下，随后他踩了一脚刹车，吉普车停在一片沙子中间，扬起了一大片灰尘。“我倒是没听说你们要撤回国内了。”  
“前天刚刚来的消息，你的消息也没有那么灵通，Huntelaar先生。”  
“大多数时候Jasper负责这些事。”他停顿了一下，“你们什么时候回国？”  
“也许下周，或者下下周，这要取决于海牙派来的飞机什么时候把我们带回去。”Robin学Klaas之前的样子吹了个走调的口哨，这让他自己都笑了一下，但是随后又换上了那张没有什么表情的脸。“你们保安公司也许最近生意会好很多。”  
“没办法，谁叫我们就是赚这种钱的，越混乱我们才能收到越多的订单。”  
“van de Saar先生没有把你们叫回去的意思，我是说，如果这个地方的冲突升级，也许最后你们没法回去。”  
“这边只有我和Jasper两个荷兰人，剩下的很多都是我们在当地雇佣的人，到最后也只是我和Jasper要回国而已。”  
Klaas重新发动了汽车，车子在一片沙子中朝着市中心飞驰，他们两个这一段路上都没有说话，Klaas不知道自己该说什么。是说一句“Robin这也许是我们最后一次见面了”还是接着说“咱们别浪费时间直接多来几次”，在这一刻也许显得都不那么合适。Robin也保持了沉默，他看着外面一成不变的沙子和石块，还有远处越来越近的城市。  
“我有种感觉，”等Klaas把车停在那家供应泥浆水咖啡的咖啡馆前面的时候，Robin并没有马上解开安全带而是说了这半句话，Klaas站在车外面看着坐在副驾驶座上的Robin，等着他把话说完。“我觉得我这辈子都不会见到你了。”  
“如果你回国之后执意不去阿姆斯特丹的话，很有可能。”  
“所以我现在说句我爱你这个混蛋是不是稍微不合时宜？”  
“有点。”Klaas学Robin的样子板起了脸，不过这看起来更滑稽了一点，“因为你抢了我的台词。”


End file.
